


So it goes something like this.

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Set after the end of TLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: In another time Percy and Annabeth would be fighting over the TV remote, trying to pick a show or movie to watch while Sally made dinner. But now Annabeth was visiting his house not as his best friend, but as his girlfriend and he could see how nervous she looked.





	So it goes something like this.

He was sure his mom knew. The sparkle in her eyes every time she looked at them from the kitchen and the little ever present smile on her face gave her away. But she didn’t ask anything and he was too nervous to tell her, and by the way Annabeth kept fidgeting next to him, she was probably nervous too.

They were sitting in the living room, having arrived from camp not long ago. Annabeth was going to have dinner with them before her dad picked her up to take her to the hotel he was staying in. In another time Percy and Annabeth would be fighting over the TV remote, trying to pick a show or movie to watch while Sally made dinner. But now Annabeth was visiting his house not as his best friend, but as his  _ girlfriend _ and he could see how nervous she looked. Her legs were bouncing and if she wasn’t fidgeting with her hands, she was touching her hair. It was weird seeing the confident girl he lo-  _ liked _ so much so nervous about being introducing as his girlfriend. He looked over at his mom, making sure she wasn’t looking and he intertwined his hand with Annabeth’s who smiled gratefully at him.

“You know she adores you, right?” He said in a low voice, hoping his mom wouldn’t hear.

“I know,” she replied in the same low tone. “It’s just, she’s your  _ mom _ , Percy.” She said mom in a way that sounded almost sacred, and the way she widened her eyes let him know she knew exactly how important his mom was to him. But then again, she had always known, hadn’t she? She went with him to the underworld so he could get his mom back, after all. Annabeth knew how much he loved and adored Sally, and seeing her this nervous about getting her approval, even if he was pretty sure his mom had given them her blessing before they even realized they liked each other, made his chest fill with a warmth he wasn’t sure how to explain. It made him want to pull her closer and kiss her. He was trying to find the courage to kiss her in front of his mom when Sally spoke to Annabeth, causing them both to drop their hands into their laps, startled. 

“Are you sure chicken works for you, dear?” Sally asked Annabeth, whose cheeks turned the most adorable shade of red and,  _ wow _ , Percy really loved the sight of a blushing Annabeth.

“Yes, Miss Jackson, I mean Mrs. Blofis?”

Sally laughed. “I’ve told you so many times dear, you can call me Sally.” She said and Annabeth nodded. “Percy, honey, can you help me set the table? Paul just texted that he’s on his way, I think he got some stuff from that bakery you love.” Percy whooped in happiness making both Annabeth and his mom laugh/smile as he got up to help her. 

 

“Oh no darling! You’re our guest, don’t worry about it.” Sally said the moment Annabeth also stood up.

“No, it’s okay, I want to help.”

Percy was putting the last plate on the table when the front door opened and Paul walked in carrying a  _ Maison Kayser _ bag.

 

“Sorry I’m late! The subway was late and there was a bunch of drama but I’m here,” Paul said, he started walking towards the kitchen but stopped when he noticed Annabeth. “Oh! Hello, I didn’t know we were having guests. I don’t think we’ve been officially introduced.” 

 

Paul wasn’t wrong, last year Percy and Annabeth had been dancing around each other and he hadn’t invited her to his parents wedding, even after Sally told him he could bring a guest. He’d been too afraid of her saying no. Then it had been the battle of Manhattan and he was sure Paul saw Annabeth after the war but then there had been the Rachel stealing his Pegasus issue and they had to go back to camp. Paul dropped the bag on the kitchen island and offered his hand to her. “Paul Blofis, Percy’s stepdad, but you probably already knew that.”

Annabeth shook Paul’s hand and smiled at him. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Annabeth Chase, Percy’s…” She hesitated and looked at Percy. He could read the question in her eyes.

“ _ Girlfriend _ , she’s my girlfriend.” While he was technically talking to Paul, he was looking at his mom. Sally brought her hands to her chest and smiled at him, a smile so big and bright that Percy couldn’t help to reciprocate it.

“Oh my god.” Sally laughed, her eyes were shining, letting Percy know she was holding back tears. “I guess it’s a good thing Paul brought dessert! We have to celebrate!” 

Sally hugged Percy, her forehead resting against his shoulder. He was taller than her now, just by a few inches, he hadn’t realized that. “Can we talk later?” He whispered against her hair.

“Of course, my baby boy, of course we can.” She hugged him a little bit tighter before letting him go so she could wrap Annabeth in a hug. His mom was definitely crying now, but neither Paul, Annabeth or he made a comment about it.

“Oh dear,” Sally wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. “There are so many things to celebrate, your birthday, your relationship with Annabeth, me finishing my first manuscript.”

“Mom! What!?” Percy smiled at her. “You finished it?”

“Yes, yes, I guess there are a few things we need to catch up on,” Sally winked at him, but first we need to eat, the food is getting cold.”

***

By the time the intercom went off, letting them know that Mr. Chase was finally there, Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the couch watching some superhero movie, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his, while Sally and Paul were at the kitchen island drinking tea and going over Sally’s manuscript.

 

“I guess that’s my cue.” Annabeth stood up and stretched. “Gods, I was falling asleep.”

“I guess it is.” Percy bit his lip. “I’m going to see you tomorrow, right?” He asked hesitantly, while he and Annabeth were more comfortable doing  _ couple _ stuff, he was still nervous around her, scared of doing something wrong.

Annabeth smiled at him and took his hand. “Of course you are.” She gave him a quick peck, and her cheeks were a little red when she pulled away.

A knock at the door made Sally stand up from her chair while Percy went and picked up the suitcase Annabeth had left in his room when they’d arrived hours ago. He could hear Annabeth introduce her dad to his parents.

“And you already know Percy,” Annabeth said when he walked into the living room with her stuff. The smile she gave him made Percy’s heart skip a few beats. “My boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Frederick blinked at him. “I guess that was the real reason you wanted to stay in the city.”

“ _ Dad! _ ”


End file.
